


Today, Definitely

by Trivena_Butterfly



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Life in the TARDIS, Optimism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trivena_Butterfly/pseuds/Trivena_Butterfly
Summary: Every morning, Tegan puts on her uniform.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Today, Definitely

Every morning, Tegan buttons her mauve flight stewardess’ uniform, washed and neatly pressed by the TARDIS’s laundry every night (and it needs it, after what it gets put through nearly every day).  
  
She runs a comb through her hair, the few strokes necessary to tidy her short haircut, and pins the stylish uniform hat on top.  
  
She slips the tall shoes that go with the ensemble over her heels, despite their impracticality, because surely they would reach Heathrow today, and she needs to be properly presented for her first day at work.  
  
Yes; today they would get to Heathrow.  
  
Definitely.


End file.
